(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to oxygen delivery devices and more particularly pertains to a new oxygen delivery device for providing oxygen to a user through a retractable tube.